


thinking out loud.

by natewess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyguard Andrew Minyard, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheerleader Neil Josten, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessive Andrew Minyard, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kevin Day, Post-Canon, Singer Neil Josten, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vixen!Neil, alternative universe, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natewess/pseuds/natewess
Summary: headcanons, drabbles, things, au's, all about AFTG series from my tumblr.x all this is written in Tumblr style because English is not my first language, so I'm still learning (is why I do not make a whole story, but only small things). x





	1. dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> the murderous Neil's dimples.

  


  * dude, I just have a headcanon that will not let me sleep at night until I say (write) it;
  * It’s like, I have in my fucking head the little thing that Neil Abram Josten has dimples in his cheeks. but not just dimples, no, but  _marked_  ones.
  * everything goes like they notice  _VERY MUCH_ in his face when he smiles ( _or simply when he makes a face_ );
  * I can not get out of my head the image of Neil smiling all lovely and tender (and gorgeous) and his dimples well marked lighting up all his beautiful face,
  * _besides his flushed cheeks because I'm totally sure that every time he smiles, his cheekbones turn pink,_
  * _(fuck! and his sparkly eyes!_ _)._
  * and Andrew and Matt (and Nicky, and  _practically all the Foxes_ ) melting physically and mentally for that.
  * _~~everything hit me wildly after seeing Crystal Reed (and Colton bby) smiling.~~_
  * _~~I imagine him something like they.~~_




	2. football & cheerleader, part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which instead of the Foxes being an Exy team, they are in Football. Except Neil, who is a Vixen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel quite angry because yesterday I spent hours writing pieces of this, so that suddenly the light goes out in my urbanization and EVERYTHING I wrote is erased.  
> fuckin ‘shit. (sorry for the bad words).  
> Now, again, I come back to this because it really is an idea that has not left me alone.
> 
> This will be like a light introduction to the characters.

  * Here the sport of Football is mixed, so the alignment is the same as in the canon, except that Neil is a cheerleader and Seth is alive and occupy his 'position’.
  * Kevin continue to be an obsessive sportsman who plays with an injury to his left hand (because of Riko), but he recover.
  * Seth is less homophobic asshole here, because I admit that a certain part of me liked the character and  want to give him a try, but still have his sassy bitch side ( ~~like his bff Ally~~ ).
  * (Seth and Allison are not in a relationship romantic here, but they are best friends; Renee and Allison are girlfriends).
  * (The Moriyama here are not any kind of mafia or anything like that, only a high-ranking business family; and Riko is just a jerk. Do not worry). 
  * Allison and Dan are still wild and loyal to theirs, and with Renee shutting the fucking mouths of all those who still think that a girl can not play a contact sport as well as a guy.
  * Matt and Nicky are smiling and adorable as always, but protective of their family. Andrew is a little less aggressive than usual with the Foxes (God bless you, Betsy Dobson), but an imbecile with sociopathic instincts as always; is a little closer to them and can engage in small conversations when the Foxes aren’t being intrusive (Renee helped a lot to get to this type of 'truce’), and on RARE occasions defended the fools when someone tried to pass with them.
  * Aaron does change here a little more than the others did, it’s something more closed than before in terms of his thoughts and feelings, but he considers the Foxes the true family he never had, although it took a lot to reach this understanding (Nicky, Renee and Betsy fought a lot for this); he is among the first to jump to defend them, although he is usually a asshole with them.
  * Another radical change is found in the fact that Aaron never sent a letter to Andrew, so they never met or knew of each other’s existence until a slightly funny situation occurred at the University; it was something like Nicky strongly confusing Andrew with Aaron, which brought many questions that had no answers until they reunited the twins in the same room (along with a broad search in the family registry and a blood test).
  * Andrew had just transferred to PSU to continue his career in Criminal Justice, due to certain complications (he savagely beat a professor who tried to hurt Bee) at his previous University; to say that he was stupefied by such a finding would be bullshit, he really expected a strange shit like that of his sanguine 'family’, not that he cared more, actually. What he was curious about is, with a simple transfer of universities, had just discovered that he had a twin and a cousin.
  * At first he stayed away from them as much as he could, did not care a bit, he just focused on his classes and visiting Bee in his new office (she got a new job at PSU as a psychologist for his athletes).
  * Until she confused ( ~~again~~ ) Andrew with Aaron when coach Wymack led his team to meet before her and decide what day it was for each of them to have a session with her. From there she advised Andrew a lot about how well it could make him try to know and approach this part of his family that he did not know, and that they seemed to be alone (besides the Foxes).
  * It was a complicated and lengthy process that Andrew and Aaron could engage in a long conversation, without monosyllables or sharp and sarcastic answers. From there they were able to reconstruct a bit of family history: Tilda gave both twins up for adoption, only to finally repent a bit and take one of them (Aaron) before finalizing the paperwork, Andrew went to the Foster System (and then to Juvie for his problematic attitude) and Aaron stayed to live with an abusive mother for years (not that Andrew was better in the foster homes), until he met Nicky and after his mother died of an overdose (and a strong argument between Nicky and Luther Hemmick in which the minor finally cut off all relationship with them), Nicky took Aaron’s custody (with the help of another distant relative who did not agree with the method of raising of the Hemmick).
  * Andrew suffered physical and psychological abuse in the homes to which he was given, but was only sexually abused once by Drake Spear when he was thirteen, one year after he was adopted by that family; but on that occasion Drake was caught in the act by the very Cass Spear, who called the police directly.
  * Destroyed for having failed a child as wonderful and amazing as Andrew was, she moved some contacts to send Andrew to an adoption and help institute where a distant friend of Richard Spear, Betsy Dobson, worked as a psychologist. (And after two years of understanding, fighting and love, Andrew let Betsy finally adopt him).
  * So, now both twins and cousin are in the process of approaching with help from Betsy (poor of her, with Andrew antagonizing everyone, Aaron being scathing and Nicky very gaudy).
  * A few months later, and all three of them maintaining a more civilized relationship, Andrew was slightly coerced by Bee ( ~~again~~ ) to join the football team ( ~~which was a fucking trick because Betsy knows there are VERY few things that Andrew can deny her~~ ).
  * ( _At times, Aaron admits to himself that he feels somewhat jealous of Bee’s close and loving way of being with Andrew; he would have loved to have someone like her nearby_ ).
  * Andrew’s expressionless face and slightly psychopathic behavior constantly intimidates the Foxes a bit (except Renee and Wymack, and sometimes Allison), but over time they get used to it.
  * Aaron does not even like football, but he was violently harassed by sportobsession!Kevin Day to be part of the team after having seen him wildly tackling a son of a bitch who tried to touch Neil Josten (And Nicky happily joined the team to not be alone).
  * ~~_Aaron have a thing with Neil Josten, everyone knows it_~~ (except Andrew, because he don’t know about Josten).
  * The day that Andrew Minyard met Neil Josten was fucking memorable for Allison: it was on a type of team-building weekend organized by Dan and Wymack, that they somehow managed to reunite everyone including the twins and Seth (Bee and Abby were really happy).
  * Then, as the day progressed and the afternoon fell, they decided to make a movie marathon in Abby’s living room, but before they needed to recharge supplies, Wymack asked Renee and Allison to take care of it; somehow the trip was joined by Andrew and Seth.
  * They arrived at 7/11 and set out to collect different types of snacks for everyone; then, in one of the corridors Allison saw a very familiar auburn hair, let out a small squeak of joy and ran over there, alerting Andrew and Renee that they thought there was some threat, only to see the blonde hugging wildly to a short guy.
  * After drop the mysterious boy and letting him breathe, Seth also approached and released a jab: 'look just who is here, if it is other than a whore vixen smartass’.
  * Before any Fox could say anything else, the unknown boy (for Andrew and Renee) counterattacked: 'what’s up, drug addict? Have not you received your daily dose, that I notice you some cranky?’
  * Surprisingly, Seth only grined and stretched out a hand to dishevel the hair of the boy: 'how did you do in the competition, midget?’
  * The auburn reply to Seth: 'of course we won, Gordon. Nobody compares to us, so I hope you Foxes do not leave us in bad during the season’.
  * In that Allison jumps and assures with smug: 'clearly this is our season, Josten, we have two new members who are monsters in the field when they want; we will destroy the asshole of Riko’.
  * Josten only gave a small laugh at that and nodded in support; and that sound really caught Andrew’s attention, that he looked up from the candy shelf to finally see the one who seemed to be friends with Gordon and Reynolds, being stunned.
  * 'Shit,’ was the first thought that went through Andrew’s mind, followed by 'fucking gorgeous’ and 'problem’: in front of him was a boy a few inches taller than him, with auburn hair and impossibly blue eyes, like celestial ones. Beautiful. His left cheek had a slight pink burn of three circles, barely visible, and on his right he had three fine cuts; However, not a single one of those scars left any kind of beauty, not even remotely. Even though Andrew’s face remained expressionless, an intense blush was staying on his cheeks as he detailed the impressive boy in front of him; he never had seen someone so painfully attractive like Josten.
  * Allison noticed it (Renee too, but she did not anything).
  * The blonde took the Vixen’s forearm and pulled him closer to the group saying: 'Oh, right! You do not know Renee or Minyard personally; you never could meet face to face my Renee, and Minyard arrived when you were in the competition. Babe, Monster, he’s Neil Josten, sub-captain of the Vixens.’
  * Renee introduced herself and greeted him kindly, curious about the times when her girlfriend talked about this boy, Andrew only blushed a little more when Neil looked directly at him but swerved off with a cutting: 'Cheerleader, really?’
  * Before Allison spoke, Neil responded quickly and sharp: 'What, I do not look like that? Then you’ll have to excuse me, I forgot to put on my uniform skirt for you.’
  * The right corner of Andrew’s mouth trembled (the closest thing to a smile that Renee had seen in him): 'so catty, Vixen.’
  * A smirk formed on Neil’s lips: 'so, Andrew Minyard, I could say it’s a pleasure to finally meet Aaron’s twin, I’ve heard a lot of things about you’.
  * Andrew like: 'I bet were not good at all’.
  * Another short laugh came from Neil’s lips: 'no, they were not, but seems interesting’.
  * A thought was shared among the other three present in the scene, something like 'fucking weird flirting’ (being kinder in Renee’s head).
  * Andrew may want to kick himself when he felt so trapped looking at Neil’s fluffy lips.




	3. Neil!Marilyn, part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a video of Marilyn singing 'Happy Birthday' to Kennedy, I can not stop thinking about an au in which Kevin is the President, Neil is a club singer (and something else) that he falls in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I have something that does not let me sleep:

  * Kevin Day is a fucking _asshole_ , has a beautiful wife and daughter who love him, but he loves being in Neil's bed.
  * (After years being suppressed by Riko, he is tired of never getting what he wants; and now he wants Neil without caring about anything else).
  * So he keeps Neil, fills him with gifts and everything he wants (although Neil only tease him, tempts him and then throws him out).
  * (Neil makes Kevin want him more and more).
  * Every weekend he goes to the club where Neil works to see him.
  * (And he leaves wanting that redhead a lot more).
  * They met at a business party; Neil was the companion of a rich businessman, and Kevin could not help but be captivated by him.
  * (The way Neil never keeps quiet, says what he thinks without caring, is not afraid of anything; his intelligent and greedy, sharpness and beauty. Dangerous).
  * After an assassination attempt , Kevin is on the edge, Neil has to be safe at all costs.
  * So he calls Andrew, a friend from college; he knows by first-hand what Andrew can do.
  * Convincing him to be Neil's bodyguard is not exactly as difficult as he thought it would be since Andrew has nothing more interesting to do with his life.
  * The problem begins with the first time the blonde's eyes settle on Neil.
  * (Neil singing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President' to Kevin at the club, looking so beautiful and impossible, troublemaker and flirtatious).
  * Andrew was fucking _frozen_.
  * The man standing in front of him was a _dream come true_.
  * And he already knows how _fucked_ he was.  

  * Especially after being introduced to the blue-eyed, with Kevin wrapping one arm around his thin waist possessively.
  * And definitely after _Neil_ smiled sweetly at him, his captivating eyes shining with amusement and _interest_.




	4. Truth or Dare!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION, THERE’S SPOILERS ABOUT THE PLOT AND THE END OF THE MOVIE, AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

 

  * Andrew, Neil, Aaron and Kevin are the only ones left alive.
  * So they are the ones that can end the cycle of deaths.
  * The only way to finish everything is to reseal the demon (which Kevin, through coercion of his brother Riko, let escape) in the vessel and close it with wax.
  * ~~Also, they need to force Kevin, the coward, to cut his tongue and repeat seven times a phrase for the ritual.  
~~
  * If only they could have deciphered it before…
  * ~~They have not been able to mourn their friends.~~
  * But now they have an opportunity.
  * And Kevin has been cooperative in execute the ritual since Andrew took out his knives and asked him **politely** , so things were going **fine**.
  * That’s the key word: were.
  * They forgot that the demon would not wait patiently for them.
  * And it’s Neil’s turn to play.
  * So the martyr choose Dare.
  * ~~That way Andrew and Aaron could choose Truth in their turns.~~
  * The demon (with Aaron’s face) gives him a look at the gun he is holding, and two other options (besides the ones of Truth or Dare).
  * **Kill Andrew**.
  * Or **kill Aaron**.
  * “ _Andrew will never forgive me_ ** _._** ”
  * Neil looks at Andrew with his beautiful blue eyes full of love and remorse, and says: “ **Thank you. You were amazing.** ”
  * He choose none.
  * He shoots himself in the head. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr (@nathanielwessninski) or twitter (@neilajos10) to see more content about AFTG and other fandoms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> [If someone wants to write something longer about these things, is welcome to do so, I would be happy to read it!].
> 
> tumblr: nathanielwessninski.


End file.
